1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to slidable button assemblies, and particularly to a slidable button assembly used in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, have a housing defining an interior compartment for receiving a plurality of electronic components. The devices often include a slidable button assembly on one side of the housing for one-handed operation of the device. However, the slidable button assembly is located in a space defined in an outer shell of the portable electronic device, with a slight gap defined between the slidable button assembly and the outer shell. Dust/water can easily enter into the portable electronic device through the gap.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.